1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to quick disconnect assemblies for joining two members and, more particularly, to a quick disconnect assembly for joining a rod and a clevis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art a commonly used quick release pin for joining a rod and a clevis is comprised of a tubular shank member, a pair of steel balls and a spring-loaded cylindrical member. The cylindrical member has an annular groove and is disposed to move axially within the tubular shank. The balls are disposed within a pair of bores extending radially through the tubular shank.
In the installed position, when the prior art pin is fully inserted within openings in both clevis legs and in the rod, the cylindrical member is axially positioned by the spring to force the balls radially outwardly from the tubular member and into engagement with an annular groove within the opening in one of the clevis legs, thereby locking the pin in place. Removal or insertion of the pin is accomplished by depressing the cylindrical member against the spring bias into the tubular member to a position where the groove on the cylindrical member aligns with the balls. The action releases the outward force on the balls and allows them to retract into the radial bores in the tubular member, thereby disengaging them from the groove in the clevis leg and allowing the pin to be slidably removed from the clevis and rod openings.
Although this prior art quick release pin is generally adequate for many applications, it suffers from several particular shortcomings which preclude its use under certain conditions. Because of its inherent method of operation, the prior art pin contains a radially enlarged portion to provide for depressing the cylindrical member and for gripping the pin for removal and insertion. This causes the pin to be excessively large, thereby denying its use in small areas. The prior art pin is also subject to freezing, rendering it useless under adverse environmental conditions. In addition, the cost of manufacturing and assembling the prior art pin makes it economically impractical for certain applications. All of these shortcomings as well as others are overcome by the present invention.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simplified quick disconnect assembly for joining two members which can be made small for use in applications where space is limited.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a quick disconnect assembly which may be inexpensively produced in volume quantities.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a quick disconnect assemby which is not susceptible to failure under adverse environmental conditions.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a quick disconnect assembly which will prevent pin loss and facilitate reassembly.